FURI KURI: 変わられます
by Mikmo
Summary: Hello random people of Earth, Alpha Centauri and Michigan. Furi Kuri: Altered that's what the Japaneese writing means will be a parody of the anime...Lolz. A Mamimi-like charecter has been cut out due to my lack of intrest...sorries!
1. Introduction OR Haruko, Stop It!

Mikmo: "Hello citizens of Earth, Alpha Centauri and Michigan!!! This is my uber new fan fiction about Furi Kuri…completely. I'm bringing some more in-"

*Haruko shoves past my head and looks at screen*

Haruko: "What'cha doin'?"

*Gives her a dirty glare*

Mikmo: "I'm introducing my fan fic…."

*Haruko pushes me off the chair and looks confused at the screen*

Mikmo: "HARUKO! Stop that…grrrr….."

*scrambles onto the chair*

Mikmo (Yes, I'm Still Talking): "Grrr…Sorry….she's the house's HAD Girl. (Hyper Activity Disorder).

*catches something from corner of my eye*

Haruko: LUNCHTIME!!!

*Haruko hit's my on the noggin with her base*

Mikmo: Aaaw….damn…anyways…this Furi Kuri parody puts me in the place of Naota, and puts the setting in the totally awesome town of Nashantigoakwa. In the space-faring nation of New Emperica.

*dodges another swing from Haruko*

Mikmo: "STOP!!!!!"

Haruko: "Why?"

Mikmo: "Anyways, you idiots who think i'm infringing copyright, I don't own anything Furi Kuri...except the DVDs."

Haruko: "Furi Kuri!!!"

*I get hit again*

Mikmo: "JUST READ THE STORY!"


	2. Introducing, the sadistic Vespa person?

Mikmo: Yah! Intro is over, time to get on to the story.

*Haruko is tuning her base*

Haruko: Wooohooo!

Mikmo: Yah! Enthusiasm!!!

*Haruko hits me again*

Haruko: Furi Kuri?

Mikmo:................I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that......

Haruko: Come ooooooon.

Mikmo: Once again, I didn't hear that.

*lies down on bed, facing the other way, showing clear opposition*

Haruko: Well, i'll finish it up for him! Read and Review! Oh, and eat lots of curry.

*Haruko continues her whining*

* * *

Mikmo was walking home from school...he lived alone in the town of Nashantigoakwa. He was decomissioned from the  
New Emperican Military Science Department (NEMS Department) for causing a nuclear explosion....by accident of course.  
He stopped by a vending machine to get some Mountain Dew. Yes, they have Mountain Dew on another planet.  
He drank the whole can in a little less than a minute. He vaporized the can with a special weapon he alway's had  
concealed with him, and began walking again.  
It was dead silent, except for a motorcycle that could be heard in the distance. He thought nothing of it. He continued  
walking, and it grew louder. He turned to look where it was coming from, and a person with pink hair in some weird  
rider's outfit came riding on a yellow Vespa, swinging a gutair around. He tried to jump out of the way, but he got hit  
anyways. The driver then hit him on the head with the gutair. He went flying, and like they taught him at Boot Camp,  
he rolled, covering his head, and when he stopped he hit his head on something else, and got knocked out. The driver  
skidded to a stop and threw off his/her helmet, revealing that it was a SHE.

The girl leaned over him and slapped his face. He didn't respond...  
"OH NO!!!" she yelled. "I KILLED HIM! HOW COULD I'VE JUST KILLED HIM!?!?! BAM BANG BWIN KABAM!!! JUST LIKE THAT!!!"  
She proceeded to give him CPR, which was uneeded. Mikmo woke up shortly after, and scrambled away yelling,  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!"  
"I just saved your life!" the girl replied.  
Mikmo simply backed away, and ran home.

At home, Mikmo was greeted by his pet, and best friend, Toitle. A mutant turtle. Toitle was about 4 feet tall, and mabye six feet long...in his medium sized form. He could morph into three different sizes. Small, which was about tortise size. Medium size, which he was in now...huge size, which was about 20 feet tall, and thirty feet long.....and then....there was Toitlezilla size....about godzilla sized.....he only went Toitlezilla when he got really mad. Every stage of Toitle made him look scarier.  
"Hey Toitle!" Mikmo said. He explained to Toitle what had happened today.

They both heard the shower in the bathroom start (there was also a shower in the basement for Toitle). Which was strange, because Mikmo lived alone...with Toitle of course. He grabbed a Cougar Magnum, Toitle lead the way upstairs to the bathroom...


	3. That Girl In The Bathroom

Mikmo: Yipee! Starting to pick up a ity-bit...  
Haruko: I rule, don't I?  
Mikmo: Of course you do. *cough* Sadistic Maniac *cough*  
Toitle: Wahahiaaaaawawawat! (Translation=Hi guys!)  
Mikmo: Toitle! You made it!  
Haruko: Great, the giant turtle's here!  
Toitle:Waweahaiaiaiiaiaiaaia. (Translation=I think the chapters should be longer.)  
Haruko: I agree.  
Mikmo: Hey! I try my best...mostly....  
*Mikmo lies on bed again, moping at the insult*  
Haruko: Someones a little emo!  
Toitle: Wakakahaiaiaiiaiaiaiaiaiaiaia! Waiaaaiiaiaia...Aiaiaiaiaihao. (Translation=Shut up Haruko! Well, i'll finish up...Read and Review.)

* * *

Continueing up the stairs, Mikmo thought,  
_"What kind of retard would break into my house to use the shower?"_When they reached the top, Mikmo stayed against the wall, and signaled to Toitle Commando style.  
Toitle got ready to pounce...

Mikmo kicked down the door (he'll fix it later, he always does) and fire off a few rounds.

A startled woman fell out of the shower...  
A woman with spikey pink hair...  
"OH CRAP! YOUR..." Mikmo yelled, stopping because she wouldn't be able to hear him  
underneath Toitle. Toitle pounced while Mikmo was saying this.

He knelt down and said to the girl, face on the floor from Toitles immense weight,  
"Who are you, and why the hell did you break in and use my shower?"  
His voice remained calm and level. His hair parted to reveal a piercing orange eye, and a hypnotizing midnight blue eye.  
He focused on the girl with his blue eye, hoping it would have the hypnotizing affect it had on others on her.  
The girl managed to wiggle an arm free, smiled, and made the peace sign at Mikmo. Then she said in the same energetic  
obnoxious tone as before,  
"Haruko Haruhara, nice ta' meet you."  
Mikmo was staring at her now...he walked out of the room, went into an old dusty room, came back in,and threw some of his  
big sister's clothes at her. His sister didn't need them anymore...she was killed in the genocide...Toitle got up and walked out,  
down to he basement.  
"Put some freaking cloths on, and i'll deal with you afterwards." Mikmo said, annoyed by her now. He was focusing his orange  
eye on her now...everyone seemed to flinch and fear Mikmo when he was using that eye. But now Haruko. She looked him  
right in the eye...  
Mikmo shut the door, and locked it...

Later, he let 'Haruko' out and pointed the Cougar Magnum at her. He and Toitle bought her downstairs, Toitle leading.  
She sat down on a couch, and Mikmo crossed his arms, squinting hard at her. Toitle growled...  
_"Grrrraaaaaarrrrrriiiiaaaarrrrrrrrr........_"  
He sounded like a chain saw. He could be...he sure had the teeth...  
"So, HARUKO" Mikmo said, "Why the hell did you break in....then take a shower?"  
She looked at him, and he noticed she had grabbed her Rickenbacker gutair.  
"Well Takuun,Ezikiel sent me." she told him bluntly.  
"What? Why would my brother send some one like _you_ for anything? What anyway?"  
Ezikiel, codenamed Blue Eagle, was one of New Emperica's best secret agents. He was also Mikmo's older brother.  
"He wants me to protect you Mikmo." she told him.  
"Huh? Protect **_ME_**!?!?" Mikmo yelled. He didn't question how she knew his name. He figured Ezikiel told her.  
"Yup." Haruko replied bluntly. "I even have a letter signed from him saying that."  
Haruko handed him a letter. Mikmo opened and read it...

_Dear Mikmo,_

_What's up bro? Everything's fine here in Seurveaiya.  
__I've sent a girl named Haruko to protect you. Don't be alarmed when you see her...I know she reminds you of them...  
Speaking of THEM, they sacked an Administrative Building. They're looking for you Little Mickey.  
I hope this explains why I sent her._

_Your Big Bro,_

_Ezikiel_

He looked at her once again. The signiture was his brother's alright.  
"Uuuug!" Mikmo groaned. He stormed upstairs, Toitle following.


	4. Massacred Spirits

Haruko: Come ooooooon!  
Mikmo: A said NO!!!  
Haruko: Mikmo won't do Furi Kuri with me...  
Mikmo: Just read the freaking story.  
Haruko: Read and review!

* * *

As Mikmo stormed upstairs, he looked at the clock in the hallway...it was already 11:00 PM.  
_"Wow...time really flies when you're really annoyed..."_ Mikmo thought.  
He opened his bedroom door, and somehow she managed to get to the room first.  
She was lieing on the bottom of his bunk bead. Mikmo said to her,  
"That's where Toitle sleeps."  
He climbed up to his bunk and the next thing he knew, Haruko was laying beside him.  
He shot up and said,  
"YOU"RE SLEEPING HERE?" He hit his head on the ceiling.  
"Well, the bottom is your turtle's, so this is the only place left." Haruko replied.  
Mikmo climbed down again, and said,  
"You should just go sleep in my sisters room."  
"Won't your sister want her bed?" Haruko reasoned.  
"No...she's...she..." Mikmo said. It hurt him to remember the massacre. "She was killed."  
"Oh..." Haruko said. She looked down at the boy. His hair parted and she saw a piercing orange eye,  
and seducing midnight blue eye. Somehow she had managed to change into a nightgown while he  
wasn't looking. He wasn't looking now either. In the corner, a translucent girl, mabye 16, was standing in the corner.  
She had black hair and multicolored eyes like Mikmo. A pink eye and a yellow eye. She looked at Mikmo  
and smiled.  
"Eureka?" Mikmo muttered, smiling back.  
Haruko looked at the girl...she sent shivers down Haruko's spine. The girl, 'Eureka', walked up to Mikmo  
and gave him a hug. Or tried to. She passed right through him. She looked down dissapointedly.  
A breeze went through the room, however no windows or doors were open.  
Eureka looked at Haruko and a sweet yet haunting voice echoed in the room,  
_"Take care of my little brother..."  
_Haruko looked back at her. He nodded her head, the girl smiled at her.  
_"By the way..." _she echoed again, _"I like my privacy guys...stay out of my room."  
_Eureka smiled again, and she faded away.

Later that night, Haruko could here someone humming. A girl to be exact. She peered down  
at the bottom bunk. Mikmo had decided to sleep with Toitle. Eureka, the same translucent girl  
from earlier tonight was standing there, watching her little brother sleep. A voice echoed in  
her head, Eureka's voice.  
_"Why are you awake?" _  
"I heard you humming..." Haruko said. "What are you doing?"  
_"I'm watching over my brother."_ Eureka said.  
"Oh...say..." Haruko said, "Are you....a ghost?"  
Eureka stood there for a moment, watching as Mikmo stirred and reached for the Cougar Magnum  
under his pillow. Eureka smiled and he stopped reaching. Toitle sneezed.  
_"I suppose you could call me a ghost..."_ Eureka said._ "I prefer to be called a spirit though..."  
_Haruko watched this spirit girl, and asked,  
"Are any other of Mikmo's family spirits now? Or are they..." she paused, and she pointed  
upwards. "Up...there? In the sky?"  
Eureka didnt' answer for a moment. She looked at Haruko and said,  
_"Yes...his twin brother and my twin sister. They prefer to not show themselves..."  
_However, in the corner, a translucent boy the same age as Mikmo, that looked almost exactly like him stood.  
He had a silver eye and a yellow-green eye.  
Mikmo stirred, and woke up. He sat up, and looked around. When he saw Eureka so close to him he fell backwards, startled,  
and hit his head on the wall. He looked confused, then he saw his twin...  
"Omkim?" Mikmo asked.  
'Omkim' smiled a bit and waved to him. Then dissapeared. Eureka did the same.  
Haruko hung upside down from the top bunk to look at Mikmo. She said to Mikmo,  
"Looks like your house is haunted."  
Mikmo was starring at the door way though. Frozen in fear.  
In the door way, was a black sillouette of a man...a man with a gun. The room got extreamly cold,  
and the figure walked up to the bed, and grabbed Mikmo by the neck. It said,  
_"YOU SHALL JOIN EXMOTIS!!!!"_ in a deep, thunderous voice. Haruko was frozen for a little bit, but once she realized the figure  
was strangling Mikmo, she grabbed her Rickenbacker Guitar and hit the figure. It vanished.  
Mikmo laid on the floor, gasping for air. Haruko proceeded to give him CPR again. Which might have actually helped  
seeing Mikmo survived. He smiled at her. Toitle in the mean time had taken up the whole bottom bunk, so Mikmo  
crawled in the top with Haruko.


	5. A Shakey Friendship

Haruko: Those ghosts were awesome!  
Eureka: _Ahem...  
_Mikmo: Spirits Haruko...spirits.  
Haruko: FINE! Spirits. What was up with your family's murder though Mikmo?  
Mikmo: ..........  
Haruko: Eureka?  
Eureka: .............  
*Eureka dissapears*  
Mikmo: Read and review people....*sniffle*

* * *

The next morning, Mikmo woke up before Haruko. He scrambled over Haruko and  
jumped down to the floor. He woke up Toitle, who followed him into the kitchen.  
Mikmo grabbed a key and opened the door to the back yard. Toitle went outside, and  
there was a destressful moo. Toitle came back in full...of cow....  
Mikmo poored some frosted flakes into a bowl and ate them dry. He kept  
looking around nervously for the figure from last night. He noticed a fairly large  
bump had appeared where Haruko had hit him. He decided to ignore it for now.  
He saw his other big sister, Akerue standing in the hallway, looking at him.  
"Hi Akerue!!!" Mikmo said excitedly. This was the first time he had seen his other  
sister's spirit. Akerue smiled an walked....errm...floated over to him and watched him eat.  
She then dissapeared. Toitle was un-bothered by this. He was to busy slurping down water from his personal rock pool.  
Mikmo got up and washed the bowl and spoon. Toitle followed him into the bathroom, where he covered the  
bump up with a bandage. He decided to go to the Hospital and see if anyone could help him  
figure out if it needed care or not. Toitle didn't come because everyone was afraid of him.

Later, at the hospital, while he was laying on the examination table, the nurse told him  
that the bump was the result of some sort of skin hardening syndrome. Caused by stress.  
"Thats a lie!" he exclaimed. "I've worked in the NEMS Department for 3 years and i've never  
even heard of that."  
"You're right..." the nurse said. "I lied...so...hold still...i'm gonna make you feel all better..."  
She lifted her face to look at his.....  
"_HARUKO? WHAT THE H-_" he thought, he stopped the thought as he dodged a heavy swing from her  
gutair, that crushed the examination table. He pulled out his Cougar Magnum and let out a warning shot.  
He ran like hell after that.  
Haruko chased him all over the hospital, trying to get the band-aid off. Destroying virtually everything and giving  
Heart Attack patients another Heart Attack.  
Mikmo managed to slip out and walk home. However he only made it halfway home. The large,  
Merit Gear factory, let out a large puff of smoke, like every day. He was blinded by the smoke. He heard a motorcycle, a Vespa to be exact...  
He then heard a bunch of glass break. When the smoke cleared, he could see police arresting the person who broke the glass...  
Haruko.....her Vespa was lying a few feet away. Her guitar was too. Mikmo ran over to this incident's location and exclaimed,  
"What the hell's going on?"  
A police officer looked at Mikmo and said,  
"Who's this? Your brother? Your nephew? Hell, your kid?" to Haruko.  
Mikmo looked at her, then at the police officers. Mikmo flashed a golden badge.  
"Mikmo Turret. New Emperican Military." he said to the officers.  
"Haha! What kinda' joke is this?" the other officer said, handcuffing Haruko.  
"It isn't." Mikmo said, annoyed. He brushed his hair out of his eyes and focused the blue one  
on the bigger one, and orange one on the smaller one.  
"I know this'll sound weird, I'm kinda her guardian. I take full responsibiliy for her actions." he said to them.  
The officer uncuffed Haruko, and the smaller one said,  
"Uuh...okay. She just broke three thousand NEDs(New Emperican Dollars) worth of glass."  
"Well...okay." Mikmo said. He took out a small book from his pocket and wrote them a check.  
He walked away, virtually dragging Haruko.  
"What about my bike and gutair Takuun?" she said.  
Mikmo let go of her and she ran back and got both. She drove up to him and said,  
"Hop on!"  
Mikmo climbed onto the back, and Haruko said,  
"No! The front!"  
He clambered off and climbed in front of her. He was sititng in between her legs now.  
"Okay!" she exclaimed. "LET'S GO!"  
The Vespa started off so fast, Mikmo was pushed back into Haruko. He managed to get a grip on the  
handle bars and he said to her,  
"Ha! This is nothin' compared to flying a SOL Jet!"  
"Oh yeah?" Haruko replied. She flashed him a devilish smile, and revved the engine.  
The Vespa took off into the hair.  
"What the?" Mikmo said, not bothering to finish. A few minutes later, they landed a Mikmo's. He got off. He always wore a pair of goggles, so  
his eyes wern't so much affected by the wind sheer. He said,  
"That was awesome!!!" to Haruko. They walked inside, and were greeted by Toitle, and Eureka.


	6. Haruko, Why Are You Really Here?

Mikmo: Woohoo! Your scooter rocks!  
Haruko: I know!!!  
Toitle: Raiwi! Wiaiaiaiaiawa... (Translation=Waah! I wanted to ride too...)  
*Mikmo rolls eyes at Toitle*  
Haruko: The chapters are getting a little longer...oh, Furi Kuri NOW?  
Mikmo: Thanks! I try my best, and NO!!!

* * *

Later that night, Mikmo and Haruko were getting ready for bed.  
Haruko's miraculous changing speed dumbfounded Mikmo.  
He would turn his back for a few seconds and look for his pajamas (boxers and a short sleeved 'Operation: Boombuian Liberation' shirt),  
and when he picked them up 5 seconds later, she was already in that nightgown that was just a little to small for her.  
They were both ready for bed when Mikmo logged onto his Torrian Micro-Dex (the New Emperican version of a totally awesome laptop.)  
When he was entering the password to log on, he didn't notice Haruko breathing down his neck.  
He clicked on an icon titled 'Universal Link' (this is the equivilant of the World Wide Web, except with the whole universe that had decent technology).  
It was instantly opened, no lag like Earth laptops. He typed in 'How To Deal With A Sadistic 19 Year Old' to a search engine  
called Quasar. It turned up 6 million results instantly. He scrolled through them. Most of them were weird fan fictions about some anime called  
'Furi Kuri'. He found the page he needed after scrolling thrpugh about 200. This only took 40 seconds and Haruko asked,  
"Who's the sadistic nine-teen year old?"  
Mikmo jumped. He closed the window (he took one look at the page, he has a photographic memory).  
"Just some senior at school." he explained, using his blue eye. He saw Toitle hadn't bothered to shrink again,  
so he climbed up to the top bunk with Haruko.

The next day, after they got dressed, Mikmo saw Eureka again.  
"Hey Euri!" he said to her. "Did you see? Haruko took some of you're clothes."  
"_No, I gave them to her._" Eureka replied. She vanished.  
Haruko walked into the room wearing Eureka's old maroon hoody with black jeans and green Liberation shirt.  
Mikmo shrugged and followed her into the kitchen. She walked over to the pantry and grabbed a box of Sugans (an extremely sugarry cereal).  
"Uuh...Haruko..." Mikmo began.  
"What?" Haruko replied.  
"The last thing you need is THAT STUFF." Mikmo explained. Haruko put it back and took out some Forsted Flakes.  
They both ate, and went about their daily schedule. Mikmo had school today...

When he got back from school, it was about 4:30 PM. After doing random things for the next  
few hours, Mikmo looked at the clock, it was already 9:30 PM. Mikmo went to take a shower. Haruko took advantage of this...

She went into his room and logged onto his Micro-Dex. She searched through all the  
files, and came across what she was looking for...  
The Web Cam!!!  
However, this required a password she didn't know. She shut down the computer, and saw Omkim in the corner,  
staring at her. He said in a quiet voice,  
"_Don't mess with Mikmo's things..._" Omkim dissapeared.  
She turned to Toitle, who had been napping. She woke it up, and lightly bonked it on the head with her guitar.  
Toitle growled, but Haruko started talking to him.  
"Hey boss. It's Haruko. I found someone with and N.O. channel."  
A reply came from Toitle's mouth.  
"Good...good....wait...how are you contacting me?"  
Haruko hesitated and said,  
"Through a giant mutant turtle."  
The voice hesitated this time and said,  
"Well....make sure you get it, okay?"  
"Don't worry! Soon those designs'll be yours." Haruko said, smiling sadistically.  
Toitle growled again, and the signal was cut. Mikmo walked out of the shower in a t-shirt that had a picture  
of a hamster with a gun on it, and boxers. He looked at Haruko, and took a red blazer, a black t-shirt, and some black  
jeans with a camoflauge belt into the bathroom and got dressed. When he came back out, Haruko was tuning  
her guitar.  
"So," Mikmo said, "It's more than bizzare club huh?  
Haruko looked at him and said, "Obviously."  
She looked at him and asked,  
"What's really under the bandage?"  
"Nothing of your concern." he replied.  
"Really, what is it?" she replied, a sadistic smirk on her face now.  
"I....I don't know..." he told her.  
"You should kow about your own head." she said. Her eyes flashed red for a second.  
Mikmo remained silent.  
"Bandage..." she said.  
She reached for it, and he quickley kicked her in the stomach, which sent  
her tumbling backwards.  
Mikmo looked her straight in the eye. He asked,  
"Why are you really here? Why do you use a guitar instead of a real weapon?"  
She hesitated, she looked down, finally being affected a little by his orange eye, but then looked him in  
the eye again.  
"You're the one I saw first Takuun..." she said.  
"Who's Takuun?" Mikmo demanded.  
Haruko remained silent.  
Toitle took up the bottom bunk again. Mikmo climbed out the window, and onto the branch of a  
large tree. He crossed his arms, and fell asleep.  
Haruko began rummaging through his stuff shortly after.


End file.
